


Contentment

by SabbyChat



Category: Buhay Kolehiyo, SSU, Sexy Sexy Universities
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Purely Fluff, just to flutter your hearts a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabbyChat/pseuds/SabbyChat
Summary: Sleep and secrets aren't the most ideal pairings but Neo deals with anything anyway.





	Contentment

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to write for a bit. Heh and I'm super touched to be gifted a fic. Who am I not to return the beauty of that <3
> 
> Enjoy the fluff piece!
> 
> Also, I do not own these characters. They are by the lovely people at Buhay Kolehiyo (a.k.a @sexysexyuniversities) on Facebook! Please like and follow their page!

Neo is stretched out on the bed, his head propped up on his arm, comfortably fitted into his husband’s side, his leg thrown over him. Everything was a little cramped with Salle’s big body taking most of the space, but he admits it’s better this way. He has an excuse to tuck himself tighter in that warm embrace. They’ve been lounging in comfortable silence, letting sounds of the night seep into their bones.

Neo is wide awake, while Salle is bleary-eyed and half-conscious below him as Neo cards his fingers through his thick mane of hair.

“Salle,” Neo whispers, “you still awake?”

Salle hums, his eyes closed in contentment.

“I have a secret to tell you,” Neo mutters as his hands stops moving.

Salle turn his head towards him, cracks an eye open, grunts and relaxes back into position, eyes closed. Neo takes that as a sign to continue talking but he has continue carding his fingers through his needy husband’s hair as per the grumpy grunt request. His husband being needy about being touched is perfectly conveyed in his minimal actions, the many years of practice to understand those cues make him warm with pride.

“I loved you when you first called me gago.”

Salle huns again in response, seeming to slip deeper into the abyss of sleep.

Neo continues, “It was literally the first thing you said to me. You were the first person to insult, yet greet me at the same time without even knowing who I was.”

“You then proceeded to attach yourself to me, even if we were from rival schools and introduced me to everyone you knew at the party.” Neo starts to really get into the story, the memory fresh in his mind, “Then, you rattled me to- “

A soft snore stops Neo from continuing.

“Ah, Salle.” Neo smiles with fondness. “I hate when you do this. But,” Neo cups his face, “what can I do? You admitted to falling asleep to the sound of my voice because it calms you. How can I not love you more?”

Neo stares down at the man he bound his life to. He remembers looking at him the same way their first night together. Unguarded and at peace is when Salle is at his most beautiful.

Neo kisses his forehead and lays his head on Salle’s chest. He properly tucks himself into the comforting heat of his husband’s body.

He is happy. He is content. Everything is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Huhu will update green is the color of trouble soon :> Don't give up on me fam! This will be fuuuun
> 
> Don't forget to share this to your NeoSalle and Buhay Kolehiyo shipper friends and check out Buhay Kolehiyo on their Facebook page!
> 
> http://www.facebook.com/sexysexyuniversities


End file.
